


The Hunter Reversed

by FangsScalesSkin



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Fear Play, Gordon is an asshole for most of this, He's having a little power trip, Insults, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Canon, Praise, Pred Gordon, Predator/Prey, Prey Benrey, Trans Gordon Freeman, trans porn written by a trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin
Summary: Benrey is back from the dead without his powers and, unlike before, he's easy to startle now.What's Gordon to do except get revenge by seeing how badly he can scare him?
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 20
Kudos: 190





	The Hunter Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Eggnog, Sequintial, and Prime for beta reading!
> 
> I got some transmasc friends to look over this before posting, so I'm pretty confident Gordon's portrayed well in the sex scenes. For reference before reading, Gordon's junk is described with the words dick and cunt, and the sex scene at the end includes oral as well as Gordon riding Benrey's dick.
> 
> Sweet Voice translation: white = fright.
> 
> This fic is my love letter to all the delicious predprey fics in the fandom! I wanted to have fun and put a little spin on it, so here's Gordon getting to be the pred this time around.

Wait, wait. Is that fucking BENREY? Fucking Benrey, just fucking walking around Black Mesa like he didn’t try to fucking kill Gordon?! 

Before Gordon can think about what he’s doing, he’s marching up behind Benrey and roughly grabbing his shirt collar, so pissed off he’s heedless of the fact that he barely survived a boss battle against him.

The slightly more sensible part of him catches up a second later and he’s preparing to get shredded to bits by Benrey when Benrey _jumps_ in place and wheels around.

“Jesus fuck, man, I nearly shat myself!” Benrey’s face is wide-eyed and blanched an even more dead-looking skintone than usual. If Gordon didn’t know better, he’d think Benrey is scared.

Benrey, scared? Yeah right.

“Oh uh. Gordon.” Benrey gets only marginally less wide-eyed. “Uh. Shit, uh.” Benrey keeps on in that vein for another twenty seconds before trailing off and staring at him and spitting out an “awkwaaaaardddd.”

“Yeah, whatever. I don’t even know why you’re still working here. You’re supposed to be _dead_.”

Benrey takes a step back. Like Gordon meant it as a threat instead of, you know, a statement of fact. “Don’t kill me man!”

“I should be saying that to you, Benrey!” You know what? That’s enough Benrey for today. He’s already had enough Benrey for his whole life. Gordon throws up his hands, taking notice of how Benrey’s posture goes stiff. “Whatever, just don’t try anything. Or else.”

‘Or else’ what, Gordon hasn’t decided. Benrey’s already come back from the dead once, what can he possibly even be scared of? Benrey nods and mumbles out something about Yoda and not trying and it’s incomprehensible but somehow enough for Gordon to stop feeling like he’s going to be murdered by an immortal alien as soon as he turns his back. It helps that Benrey is looking at him like _he’s_ the one going to be murdering Benrey instead. 

Gordon shakes his head, straightens his labcoat and reminds himself that he’s a scientist and has a professional reputation to maintain now that Black Mesa has been reverted back to normal. No arguing with weird aliens in the hallway. It’s totally beneath him.

-

He finds himself puzzling over Benrey’s weird reaction. He seemed genuinely shook at being grabbed and at Gordon’s presence, but that can’t be possible, can it? Maybe he can try startling Benrey again to be sure.

So, alright, it isn’t beneath him to want to test if Benrey really is scared of him. It’d serve Benrey right, anyway. Plus if Benrey’s afraid of him… Gordon can stop stressing over Benrey coming to get revenge. Gordon keeps an eye out for the security guard but doesn’t go out of his way to seek him out. He gets lucky insofar as he sees Benrey either working or loitering around - it’s hard to tell with him - in the halls in the next week.

What to do… Gordon remembers the vending machine around the corner has packets of gum. He can see if Benrey would get startled by something so minor as popping some gum near him, and it won’t look like Gordon is doing it on purpose. Good idea, Gordon. He buys some and starts chewing, tests out blowing bubbles with it until he’s satisfied he can do it when he gets close to Benrey.

Now to walk super casually over to where Benrey’s standing. Just chewing some gum, walking through Black Mesa, like a totally normal person. 

Gordon sees Benrey looking the other direction. That’s his chance. He blows up the gum and pops it loudly.

 _“Fuck!”_

Benrey jolts like a cat that stepped on bubblewrap, head swivelling around to look at the source of the noise. Haha, wow, he really got spooked by Gordon popping _chewing gum_. That’s kind of pathetic.

“Oh. Feetman.” That fucking nickname again? “Didn’t see you there.”

“Mmhm. Just passing through.”

Benrey gives him a suspicious look. “You some sorta gum thief? Stealing from the vending machines?”

“I’m not stealing from the goddamn vending machines.” Deep breath, Gordon, don’t rise to the bait. “Bye, Benrey.”

Gordon walks the rest of the length of the hallway, chewing gum as he goes, to keep up the ruse. Once he’s around the corner he spits it into the wrapper and throws it into the bin. He keeps the rest of the packet, though. In case he wants to do it again. Keep testing the hypothesis. (That, and it was fun to see Benrey look a bit scared.)

-

He spots Benrey sitting by himself in the cafeteria, standing at the counter staring at the frankly criminal excuse for spaghetti bolognese being served for lunch. Is Gordon above trying to sneak up behind Benrey to frighten him? No.

“Hey, buddy. _Bud_ ,” Gordon says, smiling in a way too wide to be friendly, clapping a hand on Benrey’s shoulder. As expected, Benrey jumps a little in place, cursing under his breath. It’s kind of fun to watch.

“You getting the spag bol too? We can sit together for lunch.” Why the fuck did you say that, Gordon. Voluntarily spend time with Benrey? Just to see Benrey look scared? 

“Yo, Gordo.” Benrey’s staring at him wide-eyed again, almost a rabbit in the headlights look. It’s pretty great. Hmm. “Didn’t see you there.”

Actually, seeing Benrey looking scared is feeding a vindictive part of Gordon. You know what? After what Benrey did, Gordon _deserves_ to get to see him scared. Yeah. 

“No worries, bud, it’s not like I’m going to hurt you.” Gordon keeps smiling, though. Make Benrey think maybe he’s lying. 

“Uh. Lemme get my lunch. And, yeah. You can sit with me. If you want.”

It’s kind of surprising that Benrey agreed. Is he up to something? Gordon ponders it while getting his lunch on the tray and following Benrey over to the table. Some kind of long con? Get Gordon to put down his guard again and pull more bullshit?

The first thing Benrey says when Gordon sits down on his right is “soz about the arm, dude” which catches Gordon off guard. It’s a rubbish apology, but unexpected in that it’s one at all.

“Cool that you got it back tho.”

“No thanks to you, man,” Gordon says, pointedly spearing a meatball with the knife in his restored right hand. Benrey leans back a bit, like he’s expecting the next target for the knife to be him. 

“Hey, I’ve been wondering…” Might as well ask, because there’s no way Benrey is going to volunteer the info. “Why are you so goddamn jumpy all the time now?”

“Uhhhhh other than thinkin’ you’re totally gonna try and get revenge? Lol.” 

Gordon squints at him because _why_ would he sit and have lunch with Gordon if he thinks Gordon is out for revenge? Benrey is an enigma, but, like, a stupid one.

“Don’t got all my cool fuckin’ powers anymore, bro. Been nerfed to shit.” Benrey eats a fork of spaghetti with zero enthusiasm, chewing with his mouth open (gross), and Gordon watches his sharp teeth slicing the pasta to bits. “Shouldn’t even tell you this tbh. Gordon Freeman gonna murder me in my sleep now.”

“I’m not going to murder you in your sleep.” Gordon rolls his eyes. “I probably should want revenge but I mostly want to leave all that shit in the past. Get back to normal.”

“Cooool. Nice.” Benrey talks around a fork full of food, looking away from Gordon, and swallows the mouthful loudly before holding up a thumbs up. 

“Welcome to living life like a human, asshole.” Gordon throws his left arm around Benrey extra forcefully to see him flinch. Benrey snaps his head up to stare at Gordon, his breath speeding up, but doesn’t tell him to stop. Gordon squeezes his shoulder a little too hard on purpose. “First tip on living as a human is free: try not to get hit by a car.” 

“Uhhhh thanks. I guess.” 

Benrey stays keyed up and twitchy all through lunch whenever Gordon makes a sudden move. Rather than being annoyed about that - he did say he wasn’t going to murder Benrey after all - Gordon feels pretty smug. It’s fun having Benrey be scared of him. Yeah. Fun. Makes Gordon feel strong and kind of badass.

-

Trying to scare Benrey ends up turning into part of his routine. Not everything works twice, but some things always do. The chewing gum trick stops working after a while. Creeping up behind him and manhandling him a bit always works. He brings a party popper in one time and waits until they’re alone so gets to laugh at Benrey jumping halfway out of his skin. (Metaphorically. He doesn’t want to see Benrey do that literally, if it’s even possible.)

It’s kind of addictive, really. The little rush of power from seeing Benrey spooked, after Gordon had felt so scared of him in the past. Nothing wrong with a few vindictive little pranks. It’s not like either of them are getting hurt. 

What he doesn’t understand is why Benrey doesn’t complain or tell him to stop. 

-

Once Gordon gets his answer, he’s not sure whether he’d be better off not knowing.

He passes Benrey in one of the less used stairwells. Gordon’s been trying to catch Benrey out while he’s alone, so he managed to get ahold of the security team roster. Which is a totally regular and well-adjusted thing to do when deliberately terrorising a guy for your own amusement, and not at all a sign that Gordon hasn’t recovered as much from the Resonance Cascade and ensuing chaos as he’d thought. He’s coping!

Gordon lets Benrey take a few steps past him. Then Gordon turns and rushes him, pinning Benrey against the wall with his arms, and relishing the way Benrey yelps in surprise. 

“Yo, what the fuck, man?” Benrey’s looking at him in fear, his breathing speeding up as he struggles a little in Gordon’s hold. Gordon holds tight to Benrey’s upper arms. He would never have been able to do this when Benrey had all his weird powers, but now he can. All Benrey can do is push against his grip and whine a bit. He slides down the wall a little, leaving Gordon able to loom over him.

“Giving you a taste of your own medicine, bud.” Gordon grins meanly. This is getting a bit out of control but... It feels nice, having Benrey at his mercy. Really nice.

“P sure I never pushed you up against a wall.”

He’s right, but Gordon ignores that. 

“You’re scared, right? I think I deserve that much from you. After what you did.”

“That’s kind of messed up, man,” Benrey whines. There’s a weird little tremor to his voice.

“It’s really not.” Gordon watches the rise and fall of Benrey’s breaths, the way he’s digging his nails into the wall. Something about him seems… He’s not only scared, is he?

“Yyyeah. It totally is. Not, uh, not telling you to stop tho.” Benrey presses his legs together and then apart, and - Gordon’s looking down to his crotch. There’s a pretty conspicuous shape pressing against the front of Benrey’s work pants. Is that a fucking boner? It is, isn’t it.

"Wait, are you - are you getting off on this?"

"Gordon Dummyman didn't realise before? Could totes have reported you to HR if I wasn't," Benrey says, still taking heavy breaths. It clicks in Gordon's brain that Benrey's not breathing hard just from fear.

He’s… Not sure how to feel about that, actually. 

“Oh my fucking god. You’re a weird fuck, you know that?” Gordon lets go of Benrey and takes a step back. “I mean an actual freak.”

“Takes one to know one,” Benrey says, leering at him.

“What? I haven’t done anything.”

“Only been stalking me around Black Mesa jumping out at me to get your kicks. Like a total freak,” Benrey says insufferably.

“It’s not a _sex thing_ ,” Gordon hisses.

“You sure?” Benrey’s smirking now. “Like, it would be less weird if it was a sex thing. And not some slasher killer shit. You on that slasher killer shit, Freeman?”

“I’m not on that slasher killer shit, whatever that is.”

“Guess it’s a sex thing so.”

“It’s not a fucking sex thing! And I am not getting involved with your boner, Benrey. This is your weird sex thing, not mine.”

“Awww. Man, I thought you’d like it. Was really picking up signals from you and all.” 

“I think you need to re-tune whatever receiver you’re picking up those signals with.”

“My dick.”

Gordon lets out a disbelieving bark of a laugh. 

“You can tune your dick alone. I’m not doing this anymore.”

-

That’s what Gordon says, but when he gets home, he can’t stop thinking about it. Benrey getting a hard-on from Gordon pinning him against the wall. Benrey somehow into the weird cat and mouse routine of Gordon scaring him. Benrey looking at him with wide-eyes, mouth open and panting in fright.

Oh god, what if it _is_ a weird sex thing for Gordon? And he just didn’t realise?

Is he into that? Scaring people? And Benrey, of all people?

He’s on his couch staring blankly at a pirated upload of Mythbusters on his laptop and thinking about that way too hard. The way Benrey struggled against his grip and whined. Plus looking down and seeing that fucking hard-on.

Gordon shouldn’t be thinking so hard about Benrey’s dick and about Benrey acting frightened and about Benrey getting a boner from being frightened, but he is. Gordon starts getting that warm breathless feeling of being turned on just thinking about it. Even more when he remembers the startled look and heavy breathing from earlier. Like Benrey was some sort of, some sort of prey he’d run down and pinned.

Awww, fuck. He’s definitely wet now. Gordon slips a hand into his sweatpants and down his underwear and runs two fingers over his folds. Yeah. He’s all wet and swollen and it’s because some part of his brain decided pinning down the guy who almost killed him is a super hot idea and not absolutely fucking bizarre.

Which it is. Absolutely fucking bizarre. Even if Benrey is also into it.

Gordon can’t even blame Benrey, not entirely, because Gordon started it and kept going with it. He could probably blame Benrey for making it horny, though. The weird pervert.

Now Gordon is getting wet thinking about it, which makes him about as much of a pervert. What the fuck ever. He might as well get a good time out of this.

He clicks pause on the video with his free hand and pushes the laptop to the side. 

Benrey would probably do all sorts of things and be happy about it. Huh, that’s a fun what-if. Gordon scares and catches Benrey, and then Benrey is so horny he’ll do whatever Gordon wants. He owes Gordon as well, so he lets Gordon direct him and use him for pleasure. Benrey probably wouldn’t be that well-behaved in reality, but it’s enough for a good jerk off session anyway. 

Gordon starts stroking his cock between his thumb and forefinger, imagining silently tracking an unaware Benrey around. Benrey’s senses are on the same level as most humans now, and he’s unable to hear him coming. None the wiser to Gordon sneaking up on him, until Gordon leaps out at him and lets out a yell. Benrey jumps in place and goes to run away, but trips over a hidden wire Gordon placed. Totally defenceless, but turning on his back to crawl away while looking at Gordon, and Gordon can see he’s hard and panting, tongue hanging out. Gordon slips two fingers inside his cunt and buries them almost to the knuckle. Fuck, he’s so wet.

He spreads some of his own slick on his cock to make it easier to jerk off while he thinks of pinning Benrey’s shoulders to the ground and teasing, sitting on Benrey’s chest. Letting Benrey see and smell and feel how wet his fear makes Gordon. Mocking Benrey for how poorly he tried to run away, that he must want to be dominated by a weak human.

Getting Benrey to say it, that he wants Gordon to dominate him. Gordon’s breath hitches. Does any fantasy with Benrey have the right to be this hot? 

Benrey drooling over the sight and smell of Gordon’s cunt. Gordon decides to make sure he can’t say anything stupid, he’ll put Benrey’s mouth to good use. He grinds his cock against Benrey’s chin and watches Benrey lick his lips and take a few hard breaths. Gordon mocks Benrey for being so eager to service his captor.

Gordon’s basically fingerfucking himself now, thinking about sitting on Benrey’s face and making him eat Gordon out. He’s getting pretty close already. God, his thoughts about Benrey are really after spiralling out of control quick, but it’s ridiculously hot. Plus dominating Benrey just feels right in his head. Like that’s how it should be.

Gordon barely gets to the part of the fantasy about Benrey actually eating him out before he’s clenching down on his fingers and moaning as an orgasm hits him. He keeps stroking his cock between his thumb and finger, drawing it out until it gets too intense to keep going. As he twitches in the aftershocks, he’s still thinking about Benrey’s tongue getting deep inside him.

He sits there and just breathes for a few minutes, enjoying the nice warm feeling of a good jerk off session. It doesn’t last, though, because he’s confronted with the reality that he just got off thinking about _Benrey_. Does Gordon have an actual problem? He’s pretty sure he hates the guy, but that didn’t seem to stop him getting wet thinking about scaring him and chasing him down like a wild animal. The fuck, Gordon. Get it together.

He’s not going to do this again. He’s not going to try and make Benrey shake in fear, and he’s definitely not going to jerk off thinking about it.

-

Gordon is really, really trying to keep that promise to himself. Keyword is ‘trying’.

Gordon can’t stop thinking of Benrey whenever he’s trying to get off. He’s stopped doing the (on reflection) creepy stalky thing but apparently the association is already in his brain. Benrey afraid, hot. Benrey in general, hot. Fuck.

He’ll be thinking of some other perfectly respectable sexual fantasy and then in the middle it’ll trail off and change into Benrey’s wide-eyed frightened and eager expression, or Benrey getting hard from being caught and manhandled. Both are utterly hot, but he keeps stopping before touching himself to the thought, because that would definitely make it worse.

If he doesn’t indulge the idea it’ll go away. Yeah.

-

It’s not going away and he’s getting way too pent up from unintentionally edging himself every time he tries to get off. 

He’ll be getting close and then, bam, a fantasy about pinning Benrey against a wall with his whole body and grinding on Benrey’s leg, kissing him aggressively and showing him who’s in charge. Or riding Benrey’s face until it’s slick with Gordon’s wetness. Or outright riding Benrey’s dick, dictating the pace and holding Benrey’s hips down so all he gets is what Gordon gives him.

_Fuck._

-

The edging thing has gotten too much for him. He hasn’t been able to fully enjoy getting off while he’s on alert for stray thoughts about Benrey, so he’s kind of after giving up the last few days. He’ll start out thinking about something else, but if it turns into pinning a panting Benrey against the ground and using him to get off, Gordon isn’t stopping. 

Fuck does he come hard when he’s thinking about that kind of thing, though. Here’s Gordon’s weird kink which he’s fantasising about indulging in with his weird coworker, and here’s Gordon coming his brains out whenever he jerks off to it. He kind of feels like asking what his whole sex life has been up to this point, because it definitely wasn’t melting his brain as completely as this does.

He fingered himself until he came once already tonight but he doesn’t want to stop, so he’s rummaging around in his night stand for some toys. Give his fingers a rest. He pulls out a dildo and a small vibe to use on his dick. That’ll definitely do it for him. 

He’s panting already as he positions himself on the bed, placing the dildo in front of him. His skin feels hotter as he thinks about filling himself up, and he remembers the shape of Benrey’s hard-on in his work slacks plus the stunned way he looked at Gordon. He lines himself up, leaning forward on his knees, and imagines Benrey lying under him looking up with an expression of mingled fear and arousal. It makes Gordon’s stomach clench in a good way, the thought of pinning Benrey there and letting Benrey’s cock show how he really feels.

Gordon doesn’t even need any lube to get the dildo inside him; he's so slick already. He pants as he works it into his cunt, imagining it’s Benrey’s cock instead. Oh, god. He rocks up and down on the dildo, driving his arousal higher. It would be so good to have Benrey under him. Panting, groaning, his fingers digging into Gordon’s hips as Gordon uses him and overwhelms him all at once. The dildo is _great_ , but having Benrey warm and breathing hard underneath him would be amazing. Gordon has barely pressed the vibe against his dick when he comes a second time to the thought of Benrey’s wrecked face below him while Gordon rides his dick hard. 

This was good, but... He really wants the real thing. He might even need it.

-

It's a couple of weeks, tops, between Gordon first noticing that Benrey was _into_ what Gordon was doing, and Gordon's self control cracking to bits like thin ice under a boot.

He has no idea what Benrey has been thinking about Gordon outright avoiding him, but if he tells Gordon to fuck off with the idea he's after coming up with, Gordon is definitely going to experience the deepest shame and embarrassment of his whole life. Imagine it, Benrey of all people rejecting Gordon's fantasy scenario for being too weird. Gordon might never recover.

That's still not enough to put him off asking, though. The idea has been plaguing his waking moments, honestly. He passed Benrey in the hallway the day after fucking himself silly on the dildo and the memory of it rushed back so hard Gordon could barely concentrate for the whole rest of the day.

He seeks out Benrey in the canteen.

“Benrey, can we talk?” Welp, he’s doing it. How does a person admit to… Any of this.

“Ooh, Gordon Freeman wants to talk? Must be my lucky day.” Benrey raises an eyebrow, his helmet casting a shadow over his face.

Gordon shrugs noncommittally and sits down.

"So, uh." Shit, what does he say? "It's a sex thing."

"Huh? What're you…" Gordon can see the moment Benrey realises what he means, because Benrey grins nastily. "I fucking knew it!! Gordon Freeman been getting his kicks from scaring poor lil Benrey."

Gordon feels his face getting hot.

No, fuck this, he's taking control of the situation. He thinks of the time he pinned Benrey against the wall, slipping into the mindset of being the one calling the shots. He sits up straighter deliberately, making himself a little taller than Benrey so he can look down at him.

"You know, you still haven't really made it up to me for all the shit you did before." He drums the fingers of his right hand on the table to signal what he means by that. "How about… I'll hunt you down and you see how you like it. Give you a taste of what it means to be truly scared."

“You gonna fuck me after?” Benrey says without hesitation, leaning in all eager for the answer. Gordon pushes down the impulse to get even closer, maybe grab Benrey’s face. Show Benrey who’s in charge. They are in public. In the cafeteria.

“Maybe you should ask nicely, Benrey.”

Benrey stares at him with his mouth slightly open. Like he’s surprised at him. Good. Gordon smirks.

“Please? Please fuck me thank you?” Benrey’s voice goes all high and reedy when he reaches the ‘thank you’. 

Gordon takes a sharp breath. Oh Jesus. That got him right in the dick. Tonight when he gets home he’s definitely gonna be thinking of Benrey begging. Tomorrow night, too.

Quick Gordon. Don’t lose control of the situation.

“If you beg me like that I will.” There. That should do.

Judging by the glassy unfocused look in Benrey’s eyes, it hit the way he wanted. Benrey nods. “Okay, Gordon.”

“Good. I doubt you know how to behave yourself, but at least you know how to beg.” What the hell is he saying? That came out of his mouth before he even thought about it. _You’re in the cafeteria, Gordon, stop flirting or whatever the hell this is,_ he chastises himself.

“Look, I’ll uh. Find someplace for us to do this stuff in private. We can’t keep doing this in work, someone will notice.”

“Yo, that’s boring.”

“If you want to do this, we’re doing it my way. So you can wait for me to pick a location or it’s not happening.”

“Eugh, fiiiine,” Benrey whines. 

“Like I said, I’ll let you know when I’m ready. You can wait until then.”

-

So now whenever Gordon’s not jerking off to his new and all-consuming kink, looking up content related to it or researching how to do it safely, he's spending all his free time researching and visiting suitable locations in a reasonable driving distance, for the express purpose of scouting out a place to chase Benrey around and fuck him when he catches him. Who says he’s too old to pick up a new hobby? Nobody actually, but whatever.

He’s set on some sort of abandoned building, because that feels right to whatever part of his brain is responsible for making him obsess over this now. He’s not really a woodsy guy, _and_ he’s not so secretly imagining stalking Benrey through the kind of rust-caked industrial decay that wouldn’t be out of place in a Silent Hill game. 

There are a few locations that look good in photographs, but when he gets there it’s either too open for his liking, or too close to human habitation and showing recent signs of use, or too worn down and dangerous. He’s looking for the perfect sweet spot between atmospheric and relatively safe. Finally, he finds the place he’s been looking for.

It’s an abandoned foundry, left derelict long enough that there’s a fine patina of rust and dust on the machinery and walkways, and no security to keep out potential thieves or vandals. It’s also recent enough that it looks safe enough and after some obsessive researching he was able to find a floorplan online. A _definite_ plus. The building is huge and he wants to have an idea of where to chase Benrey, and most especially where he could corner him.

Gordon spends a good hour just walking around in there, taking photos of good spots on his phone and writing down little notes of where the photos correspond with on the floorplan. He tests a few of the walkways, but they don’t budge and they were meant to take heavier loads than two people not carrying anything, so he’s satisfied about the safety aspect.

He makes two more trips, and on the last he leaves a stash of water and a blanket and other supplies in a plastic bag close to where he hopes to chase Benrey into a dead end. He might kind of hate Benrey but he refuses to be a shitty sexual partner. Nobody’s getting dehydration from being chased around and fucked within an inch of their life on Gordon’s watch.

Everything is ready now. Gordon sits down on the blanket and has a little wank to celebrate, imagining what it’s going to be like to run Benrey down and fuck him in open view of the machinery on the foundry floor. Benrey can run or Benrey can hide, but none of it is going to save Benrey from getting caught.

-

Gordon’s gotten over his mortification about asking Benrey for the best date and time to fuck. It’s the big day. If this goes well, maybe they’ll make the trip out to do this again. 

He doubts Benrey can drive, so Gordon magnanimously offers to drive them both there, only realising after Benrey agrees without hesitation that this means one hour thirty minutes driving each way with _Benrey_ as a passenger. Dear merciful god, he’s made a mistake. At least if Benrey pisses him off he can use that as fuel to come up with ways to scare Benrey even worse once they start the scene he’s planning.

The energy in the car on the drive is extremely weird, to put it mildly. Gordon does his best to focus on the road and let Benrey do the talking and pick the music. The talking turns out to be a combination of gaming opinions and incomprehensible nonsense. Gordon is actually kind of annoyed at himself for laughing pretty frequently at the weird drivel that comes out of Benrey’s mouth; he has no right to be as funny as he is when Gordon still occasionally wakes from stress dreams starring him. 

Letting Benrey pick the music is another choice that could have been disastrous. In practice it swings between tolerable and nearly making his ears bleed, depending on whether the next song that comes up on Benrey’s playlist is 8bit covers, game soundtracks, nightcore, music mashups, or soundclown rips. For the second half of the drive, the entire Mouth Moods album comes on and at least Gordon can relax a little knowing that he’s not going to have to listen to Turn Down For What in G Major again. Gordon is going to ambush Benrey an extra time just as payback for that.

It’s definitely a relief when Gordon finally pulls up in front of the foundry building. In a few minutes he can stop being the responsible one and start doing his level best to scare Benrey halfway to death. Revenge will be sweet.

Benrey stares up at the large building, featureless from the outside except for the windows up high and the foundry chimney.

“Huh,” he says.

“Just ‘huh’? I spent ages looking for the perfect location, Benrey.” 

“Didn’t say anything, man. I’m takin’ it all in.” Benrey shrugs, gets out and walks over to the entrance, opening the door and looking inside. “Gotta say, it’s pretty choice.”

“Well, good. That’s good then.” _Alright, Gordon, try sounding more confident,_ he thinks to himself. _You’re in charge here, not Benrey._ “You’re about to be running for your life in there.”

“Y-yeah. Cool.” Benrey’s eyes dart around from the building to Gordon and back again. He looks a bit nervous, which is a surprise until Gordon thinks about it from Benrey’s perspective. He really only has Gordon’s word that Gordon isn’t going to try and genuinely harm him.

Rather than feel bad about that, Gordon actually kind of… Enjoys it. Benrey is afraid of him. Properly afraid, not just for fun. Gordon isn’t really going to do anything to harm him, so there’s nothing wrong with feeling a little bit smug about Benrey being scared. 

“Forgot to mention, did you bring a change of clothes? The ones you’re wearing are probably going to get all scuffed and torn.” If not, at least Gordon has spares with him, although the idea of Benrey wearing his clothes has him feeling a bit weird. It’s too intimate.

“Uh, no? Shoulda told me, Freeman. I’m not in my nice threads tho.” 

“Good, so, I’m guessing you won’t mind if I tear those off you.” Tearing the clothes off Benrey until he’s running around in underwear and shreds, yeah. Yeah. He’s going to do it.

“Daaaamn. Big - big dom energy over here. Gordon Domman.” Benrey is looking away all flustered, and it’s a beacon for the part of Gordon that wants nothing more than to fuck Benrey into the ground.

“That’s kind of the point, Benrey.” Gordon smirks at him.

“Uh, yeah.” Benrey scratches the back of his neck. “Right. So you’re gonna chase me around and then fuck me when you catch me? That’s what we’re doin’ here?”

“That’s the idea.” Benrey knew all that when he got in Gordon’s car, right? He’s just fucking with Gordon. He has to be. Gordon really hopes he is.

“Coooool cool cool. Sounds good, bro.” Benrey gives him a thumbs up and then takes off his scruffy beanie hat and throws it in the passenger seat of the car. His hair is black and messy and entirely normal, which Gordon didn’t expect.

“We should probably use some safewords in case it gets too intense for either of us.” Yes, Gordon wants to scare Benrey until he’s a shivering, squeaking mess. No, Gordon is not going to be a crap dom on purpose. He’s lost the plot recently but not his sense of decency. “Like the stoplights. Red yellow green. Red is stop. Yellow is slow down or check in. Green is all good. Got it?”

“Whuh?” Benrey stares at him for a second and then nods. “Stoplights, yeah. That’s cool.”

Benrey better put more effort into the scene than this conversation, what the hell. At least Gordon said what he needed to, whether Benrey bothered to take it in or not. He’s getting antsy to get on with it, he’s been building up to this for so long. Gordon gets right into Benrey’s personal bubble to see Benrey take half a step back before Benrey can stop himself. What a role reversal.

He grabs the front of Benrey’s t-shirt.

“Then we’re ready. I’ll give you a minute head start. Run wherever you want or hide from me, I’m still going to catch you eventually, Benrey.”

Gordon lets go and shoves him abruptly towards the entrance to the building, watching Benrey stumble. He doesn’t miss Benrey’s flushed face or the beginning of a hard-on pushing against the crotch of Benrey’s pants. God, but Gordon wants to pounce on him right here already. Just not as badly as he wants to see Benrey run like his life depends on it.

“There’s a reason humans are the apex predators on Earth and _you’re about to find out_. Your time starts… NOW!”

Benrey almost stumbles as he runs off into the foundry building, letting out a few curse words as he does. Gordon watches him go and starts counting down aloud. He keeps an eye on Benrey until Benrey ducks behind a row of old machinery.

It feels like the longest minute of Gordon’s life. He’s shaking his leg while standing in place, clenching and unclenching his fists. He has all this _energy_ all of a sudden, and it’s all pointed towards chasing after Benrey.

God, he wants to catch him so badly. He doesn’t want it to be over too soon, either. Maybe he can catch Benrey and let him go again, toy with him a little? Yeah, that sounds good. This is going to be fun.

“Three, two, ONE,” Gordon calls out. “I’m coming to get you, Benrey!”

Gordon starts off in the direction he saw Benrey running. Lucky for him there’s a layer of dust and dirt on the floor, so when he rounds the row of machinery that Benrey ducked behind, he can see scuff marks and footprints showing which way Benrey went.

“You’re not very GOOD at this, bud,” he shouts, shaking one of the chainlink fences as he goes. He’s not trying to be quiet, he wants to intimidate Benrey and herd him in a particular direction. So he stomps extra loudly and hits the metal casing on the control boxes for the old machines, making plenty of noise.

Then he quiets down, listening for either footfalls or breathing to alert him to where Benrey is. It sounds like he might be this way… 

“You’ve never had to run and hide, have you? Never worried about somebody above you in the foodchain. Must have been nice to be near invulnerable.”

Gordon kicks a pile of boxes over, leaving it clattering down. The sound echoes in the big, empty building.

“Well you’re NOT ANYMORE.”

He hears the crunch of hurried footsteps off to his left and turns to see Benrey dart away behind a bunch of scrap iron.

“I SEE YOU,” Gordon whoops, sprinting after Benrey. Benrey is _running_ from him. It feels _good,_ feels like Gordon is made of fire, and that fire wants to leap after Benrey and catch and consume him. 

There’s distance between them when Gordon starts running after Benrey, but it closes gradually, helped by Benrey tripping on an uneven bit of flooring. Benrey curses. Gordon lets out a nasty laugh.

“Wooow, you really suck, Benrey. Are you even trying? Come on, put some effort into it.”

Benrey nearly trips a second time. Gordon grins to himself. Talk about a short chase.

“If I was as bad at running and ducking as you, I would have died back in Black Mesa.” 

Gordon catches up to him, grabbing at the back of Benrey’s t-shirt and hearing him make a choked “gght” noise at the sudden pull on his neck. His other hand grabs Benrey’s arm.

“You’re fucking lucky all I want to do is mess with you. I could hurt you if I wanted. There’s nobody around to hear you.”

“Yo, as if.” Benrey makes a pathetic half-attempt to claim otherwise, that if he needed to he could fight Gordon off. Gordon answers by pushing Benrey up against one of the wide metal support pillars, doing his best to hem him in with his legs and arms so Benrey can’t move. He can feel Benrey’s chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath, and the thump of his heartbeat.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Benrey curses and squirms in his hold. 

“But instead…” Gordon licks at the side of Benrey’s neck, tasting the salt of his sweat, and biting down hard and sucking at the skin, leaving a hickey. He takes the hem of Benrey’s t-shirt in his hands and rips it halfway up the middle, leaving his back exposed and open for Gordon’s hands to feel and squeeze and pinch at his skin. “I’ll be nice and just give you some marks to show how much _better_ I am at this than you.”

“Ggg. Gordon,” Benrey starts to say, then lets out a groan from deep in his throat when Gordon leaves a second mark on his neck. He goes to press back against Gordon, but Gordon steps away.

“Think I’m done with you so soon? Nah. I want you to run yourself ragged for me, _buddy_.”

Gordon claps a hand on Benrey’s shoulder, fake-companionably, and pulls him around so Benrey is facing a clear pathway away.

“Run. And try to do better this time.”

The heavy panting Benrey makes when he runs off sends a spark of heat down Gordon’s spine. Benrey is so pathetic right now. For some reason, it’s hot. He’s worse than Gordon at this, and he’s weaker at running, and it’s exciting.

Gordon gives him a twenty second head start, and uses it to do some stretches and limber out. This time it’s easier to locate Benrey because he’s making a _lot_ of noise. Panting and heavy footfalls and an occasional shout when he catches himself off the corner of a piece of industrial debris. 

It’s almost disappointing that Benrey’s so bad at this. 

Based on the direction Benrey’s running, Gordon should be able to cut him off and ambush him. He takes a path that’s parallel to the way Benrey’s going. As Gordon runs, he begins to notice something. Namely, the slickness between his thighs. So, yeah, Gordon’s getting off on this power trip. Big surprise. (Or not.)

But Gordon’s not ready to fuck Benrey. He hasn’t done nearly enough running around scared yet to satisfy Gordon’s vindictive streak.

Gordon’s after overtaking Benrey, to judge by the direction of the racket Benrey’s making. For once Gordon feels smug about the condition of his body after all the training he’s done to use the HEV suit. Without the heavy reinforced metal exoskeleton, he’s much more agile. 

Gordon turns and cuts out ahead of Benrey on the path and yells out a “BOO”. Benrey startles, near jumping on the spot. He tries to backpedal, turning to run in the opposite direction. Gordon runs after him until he can turn off onto a different path. He’s circling around to catch Benrey out again, ducking a little when he sees Benrey turn to look around. Benrey doesn’t see him, and Gordon watches confusion join the mix of exertion and fear on his face. This is too good.

Gordon keeps quiet, crouching a little whenever Benrey looks around, and decides to see where Benrey’s going to go. The area gets more open, so Gordon hangs back. From afar, he sees Benrey jog up to a heavy, upturned cart. Benrey looks around and then crawls in under it. Benrey, hiding? He hadn’t expected that. He has an idea of how to get the best entertainment he can out of this development, however.

Keeping his eyes on the overturned cart Benrey’s hiding in, Gordon creeps closer as silently as possible. He picks up a broken off piece of pipe from the ground, holding it tightly in his right hand. How close until Benrey can’t make a break for ‘safety’? 

Here should be good. Gordon starts to bang the pipe against the objects he passes, dragging it along the uprights of the railings with a pleasing _clang, clang, clang_ as it hits each vertical piece of metal. Benrey should freak the fuck out hearing that while he’s trapped under the cart. Gordon smirks to himself and walks a wide circle around Benrey’s hiding place, slowly turning it into a narrowing spiral as he begins to scrape the end of the pipe off the ground. He’s really indulging himself now.

Once he gets close enough, he can hear Benrey panting and even letting out an occasional muffled whimper from where he’s hiding. Gordon swings the pipe back and brings it down on the side of the cart with an almighty clatter. There’s a squeak of fear from underneath. Gordon crouches down in front of the opening.

There’s Benrey, pressed against the back of his makeshift hideaway. His eyes are wide and faintly luminescent in the shadows. As Gordon takes in the sight of him, Benrey lets out a series of white Sweet Voice bubbles.

“I told you, you can’t hide. It’s useless,” Gordon sing-songs. “Just like you without any of your alien powers.”

He grabs for Benrey’s ankle and Benrey tries to kick his hand, but Gordon’s reflexes are better. He catches Benrey’s lower calf in a tight grip.

“Your reflexes are terrible. Of course they are. You’ve been relying on respawning or whatever the fuck all along, so you never bothered trying.”

“Shut the fuck up, man!” Benrey whines. He tries to kick with the other leg, but Gordon catches that with his other hand.

“Hey, you’re stealing my line. I don’t think I will, Benrey. This is all about me getting my turn. Should have thought about that before you chased me across Xen, huh?” Gordon bares his teeth in an expression that only vaguely resembles a grin.

Gordon adjusts his grip and starts to pull Benrey out from under the cart. Benrey’s nails scrape against the concrete floor before he gives up trying to stop Gordon dragging him out. Despite everything, once Benrey is out from under the shadow of his bolthole, Gordon can see how obviously hard he is. Guess he’s not _only_ scared.

Benrey flops and struggles in Gordon’s hold, his back on the ground and his legs held in the air while Gordon pulls him out by his legs. As he does, the waistband of Benrey’s pants starts to slip down on his hips. Well, no point having them half-on, half-off. Gordon drags Benrey across the floor and as he goes, Benrey’s pants slip further and further down his legs. Once they’re down around his ankles Gordon lets go.

Immediately, Benrey tries to stand and falls back down onto his hands. His hard-on is even more obvious now, covered only by his boxers, a wet patch in front from Benrey’s precum. Gordon swallows down some drool at the sight. He wants to suck Benrey’s cock sometime… Not now, but he’s putting it on his bucket list. 100 cocks to suck before you die.

Gordon presses the sole of his shoe ever so lightly to the bulge in Benrey’s shorts, watching Benrey shudder and look up at him pleadingly.

“Maybe you wanted to get caught. One little touch to your dick and you stop even trying to get away, huh?” Gordon raises an eyebrow, silently challenging Benrey to contradict him.

“Please, man.”

“Please what?” Gordon traces the tip of his shoe up and down Benrey’s hard-on.

“Please touch me please.”

“Hmmm.” Gordon taps his chin with a finger like he’s thinking it through. “No, I don’t think I will. I’m not done hunting you yet, Benrey.”

Gordon moves his foot away and picks the pipe back up. He runs it from Benrey’s crotch up to under his chin, pressing slightly until Benrey tips his head back to show his throat. It’s not at all necessary to hold the pipe there - Benrey isn’t moving anyway - but seeing Benrey bare his neck, completely at Gordon’s mercy, makes a prickly heat wash over Gordon’s skin. He takes a breath and tries to ignore the sudden sensitivity where his clothes brush against him.

“Get up. Take off your pants. Leave them here.”

Benrey whines wordlessly, struggling back to standing position while Gordon still has the pipe at his throat. He looks disappointed. Well, tough.

“I said what I said. I’ll give you a thirty second head start this time.”

“How many times are you gonna catch me, man? I’m so hard it hurts,” Benrey complains, pulling his pants down over his shoes and leaving them in a pile on the ground.

“No back talk. Get running.”

Benrey glowers at him but turns to start jogging away. Gordon can see his ass much better in only boxer shorts. He looks both hot and ridiculous running away in only shoes, underwear, and a half-ripped t-shirt. Gordon counts down while appreciating the view, and slips a hand into his trousers and rubs at himself to take the edge off slightly. He’s worked up too, but unlike Benrey he has the luxury of touching himself since he’s not running around all scared. 

He’ll catch and release Benrey one more time before they fuck, he decides. The anticipation is getting too much for him now. There’s one more feature of the building he wants to get some fun out of before then, though, so after he's done fingering himself a little he picks up some stray rocks and small pieces of debris and puts them in his pocket before climbing the steps to one of the overhead walkways.

The view is pretty good from up here, and he spots Benrey a short way away. He’s had an idea of how he can torment Benrey a little more before he catches him. See, if Gordon’s experience with the goddamn barnacles in Black Mesa is anything to go by, nobody ever looks up. 

He waits until he’s standing almost directly over Benrey. Then he throws one of the rocks, aiming for some sheet metal a short way behind him. Gordon had a pipe before, so let’s see if Benrey mistakes the sound for Gordon being close by and hitting things. Gordon watches intently as Benrey looks around and then dashes off in the opposite direction. He runs a few hundred metres before slowing down and bending over to stop for breath. _Haha, wow,_ Gordon gloats to himself. _This is too good._ He can herd Benrey in the direction he wants merely by throwing a few well-aimed stones.

Gordon follows Benrey, jogging along the walkway while trying to keep noise to a minimum. His footfalls make a slightly clunky noise on the metal walkway. He steps too heavily once or twice and it echoes. He ducks down out of sight and waits a few seconds in case Benrey noticed. No, not yet. He throws another stone, clanging off a machine near Benrey, and hears Benrey curse before running some more. 

The pursuit from up high makes him feel like a bird of prey closing in on a mouse from up above. His prey, oblivious to him plotting an ambush from up above. It’s heady enough to make him briefly imagine himself as an owl or hawk swooping down with his talons outstretched, ready to sink into Benrey. His prey.

Once he’s got Benrey where he wants him - close enough to the cache of water and supplies - he climbs down the closest steps, running down them as quick as he can. No point in being stealthy, these stupid things make a lot of noise going down. Benrey turns his head and spots Gordon. He’s close enough to see the quick succession of surprise then annoyance then fear that passes over Benrey’s face. Then the chase is on. 

Gordon has more stamina than Benrey, and it’s obvious. Getting tricked by the stones and running around wildly must have nearly exhausted him. Benrey starts off fast, pelting away ahead of Gordon, but slows down rapidly. Gordon sucks in breath through his grin as he gains on Benrey. By the end Benrey is down to a plodding pace, barely faster than a walk. Gordon is too intent on catching him to call out any taunts.

Gordon puts on a burst of speed and corners Benrey, catching him right around his waist with both arms in a parody of a hug.

“Got you. Poor little Benrey, you’re all tired out,” he growls next to Benrey’s ear. The quiver that goes through Benrey makes his stomach clench in anticipation. “I could do this for another hour, but I’m gonna take pity on you. Aren’t you lucky?”

“Y-yeah Gordo.” He can hear Benrey’s breath catch in his throat when Gordon gropes him and digs blunt nails into his chest.

“Next time I’ll have to decide on a proper title you can call me. Get you to show some respect.” 

Benrey takes a sharp breath, his hands clutching at Gordon’s arms around him.

“Ooh, you like that? It’s only right that if I catch you I get to keep you. And you’ll do what I want because I’m being so merciful, won’t you?” _Gordon, Gordon, what the fuck are you saying._ The words are spilling right out of him, spurred on by every needy little reaction from Benrey. He’s losing the run of himself but the way Benrey whines and leans back into his hold feels too good. He wants to chase this feeling of being in control.

“I will, I’ll be good, bro.”

“Good boy.” He wants Benrey to _obey_ him.

The realisation hits him like lightning out of a clear blue sky. Gordon loses whatever else he was going to say, and settles for sucking and biting at the side of Benrey’s neck he hadn’t marked earlier, while Benrey moans lowly and tries to grind back against him.

Gordon sucks at Benrey’s necks and leaves angry marks. That and the press of their bodies together does enough for Gordon that he can feel his underwear clinging to him with wetness. The heat growing between them tempts Gordon to rub his front against Benrey. He has so much bare skin on display. Could have more…

Gordon grabs at Benrey’s t-shirt collar and yanks it apart while Benrey makes a surprised gasp. He tears the t-shirt all the way down. Benrey is finally topless. Good. 

He runs his hands over Benrey’s skin, rubbing a little in places before moving on, soaking up every little shiver out of Benrey. He reaches Benrey’s pecs and squeezes them. There’s a nice amount of give, so he does it again. Then he pinches both nipples and Benrey outright _squeaks._

“It’s only right that I mark you, isn’t it? More than just your neck.”

“Hhh. Yeahhh.” Benrey has his head tipped back, and by the sounds he makes when Gordon rolls his nipple between his finger and thumb, he’s enjoying it. Gordon does the same to both until he’s sure they’ll be looking shiny and engorged with blood.

He abruptly spins Benrey around. Sure enough. Benrey’s nipples are all puffy and swollen from the pinches. It’s not a word he ever thought he’d use about Benrey of all people, but he looks _delicious_. All flushed and dazed, neck covered in marks, his chest showing where Gordon had dug in his nails, nipples pinched until hard and swollen, and him gasping when Gordon shoves a leg in between Benrey’s thighs to press against his cock.

Gordon could get used to this. It’s so much more enjoyable than how Benrey is normally.

“That’s right. Bet it feels good when I touch you, huh?”

Benrey nods, mouth hanging slightly open. Gordon _has_ to kiss him. He takes Benrey in a firm kiss, brief but intense. He nips at Benrey’s lower lip afterwards, then lets go.

“I think… I think I want to see you try to run when you’re this wrecked,” he says, grinning. Benrey makes a plaintive noise in response.

“Ah, ah. Don’t forget who’s in charge here.” Gordon pinches Benrey’s chest again, dragging a whimper of “okay” out of him.

He takes a half a step back and puts his hands on Benrey’s upper arms. “Just to make it a little less fair,” he says, and spins Benrey a few times until he’s dizzy and wobbling in place. “Go on, buddy! Run!”

Benrey takes a few shaky steps, breaks into a run, and then bumps into a knee-high conveyor belt and falls over on top of it. Gordon laughs.

“You’re just too fucked up, huh bud? I’ll have to put you to some other use, you’re no fun to chase anymore.”

Benrey says nothing, but he moans when Gordon mentions putting him to use. 

“You’re going to enjoy that, aren’t you? You’re a filthy, needy creature, moaning at the thought of being used for my pleasure,” Gordon says, his eyes on Benrey as he strips off his trousers and underwear. “Lie down on your stomach on the conveyor belt and lift your head up. I’m going to use your mouth for its real purpose.”

Benrey obeys immediately and lets his mouth hang open, too. That alone gives Gordon a mini head rush. Who knew Benrey could be so obedient? 

Gordon steps in front of Benrey, right up to rest his knees against the edge of the conveyor belt. His crotch is in Benrey’s face now, and he sees Benrey take a deep breath, eyes half closing when he gets a whiff of Gordon’s obvious arousal. He grabs hold of Benrey’s hair and drags his head up the final inch or two so he’s in line with Gordon’s cunt. With Gordon’s other hand, he parts his pubic hair and spreads his folds to make it easier for Benrey to find where he’s supposed to go. Then he pulls Benrey’s head forward until his mouth is pressed against Gordon’s cunt.

“Get to work, freak.” 

Benrey makes muffled noises of apparent pleasure as he starts licking at Gordon’s folds with the flat of his tongue. The angle is a little awkward for oral sex but it’s made up for by getting to look down at Benrey and the position Gordon's made him take. Benrey's hips lie flat to the ground while his spine arches up in a dramatic curve to relieve the pressure of Gordon pulling on his hair. He holds onto Gordon’s legs with his hands, but Gordon allows it.

The warm wet pressure of Benrey’s tongue slipping inside his cunt is enough to make Gordon light-headed. Gordon takes a few deep breaths and cants his hips farther forward, pushing Benrey’s nose right into his crotch and burying it in his bush. He can feel the whuff of Benrey’s breath as he breathes in and out through his nose. He’d better be enjoying the smell of Gordon straight from the source. Gordon is certainly enjoying the sight and feeling of Benrey licking him out. 

Benrey laps at Gordon’s cunt, Benrey’s tongue long enough to find Gordon’s g spot and rub against it until his knees go wobbly. There seems to be no end to how much tongue Benrey can shove inside him. Gordon clenches down on the wet length of tongue stroking his insides, taking harsh breaths. Lucky for Gordon that Benrey still has _that_ alien feature. He wonders if Benrey’s cock is somehow alien as well, right up until Benrey makes a seal with his upper lip around Gordon’s cock and _sucks._ Benrey’s tongue is inside him right as his mouth sucks on Gordon’s cock, and the combined sensations are enough that Gordon can’t hold back a moan.

“Good - good boy, Benrey,” he says dazedly. Benrey makes a little humming noise in response and does the same thing again. Holy fuck, if Benrey keeps doing that Gordon’s probably going to come. He got pretty worked up from the chase anyway so it won’t take much.

Benrey takes the scrap of praise as the positive reinforcement it is and does it again and again until Gordon is openly moaning and trying to rut against his mouth. It’s so good Gordon’s brain to mouth filter just breaks.

“Good boy good boy ghhh. Hhhh. G-good boy.” 

Benrey looks up at him with an expression vacant of anything except the need to please Gordon. It’s almost too intense to look at, but he can’t look away. Then Benrey slips his tongue out of Gordon and before Gordon can make any noises of displeasure, Benrey places his mouth right around Gordon’s cock, teasing the tip with little flicks of his tongue, and sucks at the same time. Gordon balls his fists in Benrey’s hair. He can _feel_ himself clenching down, his empty cunt pulsing as his orgasm overtakes him. 

Eventually he gets oversensitive and has to push Benrey’s mouth away. He lets go of Benrey’s hair and allows him to get out of the uncomfortable position he had been held in. Gordon simply breathes and soaks up the afterglow, feeling the sensitivity ease off enough that he’ll be able to go again soon. Good. He has _plans_ for Benrey’s cock.

Or he would, if Benrey hadn’t gone grinding himself off on the surface of the old inactive conveyor belt while Gordon was distracted. Goddamnit. 

“Bad, bad Benrey,” Gordon tries to bark, but it lacks bite so soon after he had his brain half melted out of him. “Did I say you had permission to come?”

“Uh. Was I ‘sposed to ask?” Benrey says, sitting up with a dopey expression and a rather large pool of conspicuously light blue cum soaking the front of his boxers.

“For future reference, _yes._ ” Gordon frowns at him, but honestly what did he expect. It’s still Benrey even when he’s acting like a huge sub. Which on one hand is oddly hot if it means he gets to see _Benrey_ get off on eating Gordon out, and on the other hand means Gordon’s now got longer to wait before he’ll get to be stuffed full of Benrey’s cock. “Just get on your back, you’re gonna make up for your bad behaviour.”

Benrey lies down on his back and looks up at Gordon with a mix of eagerness and fear. Next time Gordon will need to hash out what an actual punishment looks like, but for now… He really can’t think of anything except wanting to ride Benrey.

Gordon pulls Benrey’s boxers down roughly, both out of vindictiveness and a need to see Benrey’s dick immediately. From the copious amount of blue cum on Benrey’s underwear, Gordon isn’t too surprised to see his cock isn’t exactly the human standard. It’s more like halfway to a high-end fantasy sex toy, with a thick base and a curling sinuous tip still dripping blue. Not that Gordon has been looking at fantasy sex toys recently or anything. 

It’s also disappointingly flaccid. Gordon kneels down next to Benrey, holds his hip down with one hand and takes his dick in the other, smearing it with a generous amount of Benrey’s slippery cum. He gets a firm grip on Benrey’s cock and starts jerking it back to hardness.

“‘M, ‘m a lil sensitive brooo,” Benrey says, trailing off into a small whimper, his hands clenching by his sides.

“Should have thought of that before you rubbed one off against the ground like a goddamn animal, bud. You know what to say if you want me to stop,” Gordon says drily, pumping Benrey’s cock with one hand. He starts to speed up when he sees it beginning to fill out a little.

“Hhhho fuck,” Benrey chokes out. “S-sensitive.”

He doesn’t safeword, though, so Gordon keeps going. By the time Benrey is nearly fully hard again, Gordon finds himself fixated by how thick Benrey is and the way his weird cum glistens wetly in the light, a few tiny dribbles of pre emerging from the tip. It’s gonna feel so good, he knows it. Fuck, he can’t wait any longer. The thought of Benrey’s cock getting any bigger while inside him has him drooling anyway.

“I’ve been waiting for this,” he says, getting into position and sitting up over Benrey’s cock, his knees on either side of Benrey’s hips. He has to fight the urge to shove himself down on Benrey’s cock all at once. He hasn’t taken it before. It looks like a bit of a stretch, which isn’t a bad thing, but does mean he’ll have to ease himself down. He uses his hands to line the tip up with the entrance of his cunt and starts to slide it in.

He’s breathing hard as he lowers himself onto it, and that turns into gasps as Benrey’s cock starts to stretch him open. It’s _exactly_ what he needed. He slides further down, working it deeper inside of him. By the time he’s flush against Benrey’s hips, he’s shaking a little, his hands splayed on Benrey’s stomach. Benrey is looking at him in breathless awe. 

The stretch is good and it’s intense, so Gordon has to take a moment to adjust to it. He rocks his hips a little and ends up gasping for breath. It’s big. And so much. But in the best way. Then Benrey’s dick twitches and undulates slightly inside him, and Gordon nearly doubles over at how intense and weird and _good_ it feels.

Gordon rocks forward and back on Benrey’s dick and gets himself used to the feeling of taking him to the hilt. He’s unable to stop himself making little whines whenever Benrey’s dick moves inside him.

“Feels real good. I mean, you takin’ me, bro.”

“Good, because I’m, fuck. I’m gonna want to do this again.” Gordon lifts himself up off Benrey’s dick slightly and lowers himself back down, letting out a loud, harsh breath. “If you’re good and behave for me,” he adds as an afterthought.

“Hot scary hunter caught me? Hhhell yeah I’m gonna, gonna be good.” Benrey grins up at him. 

Gordon starts bouncing on his dick, slowly and experimentally to start with. Benrey’s expression goes from nearly smug to amusingly cross-eyed and slack jawed. He grabs at Gordon’s hips to hold on. Gordon braces himself with one hand at the juncture of Benrey’s collarbones, pressing down for leverage to bounce his dick. His hand is just shy of Benrey’s neck, and he watches Benrey’s eyes widen and refocus on the hand near his neck. He can feel Benrey’s heartbeat thumping strong enough to radiate through his chest, and the rise and fall under his palm as Benrey’s breathing picks up.

“Better be. You’re, ah! Hot when you’re. Ahhh. Scared.” Gordon keeps fucking himself on Benrey’s dick, letting more and more little ah - ah - ah noises escape his mouth the longer he keeps at it. He takes the hand not pressed to Benrey’s collarbone and slides it through the cum left on Benrey’s stomach, slicking up his fingers. Then he starts rubbing his thumb and first two fingers up and down his own cock. It’s hard and sensitive, the head pushing out from beneath the hood, and Gordon’s legs shake a bit when he touches the head directly.

Gordon strokes his length between his fingers instead, and together with the stretch every time he bottoms out on Benrey’s dick, it feels nearly intoxicating. The “ah” noises he makes turn into louder and louder moans as his arousal builds and builds. The moans echo in the vast foundry building, replaying his own shamelessness back at him. Honestly he’s way past the point of caring, so the sound just turns him on more. Especially with Benrey’s moans as a counterpoint to his own.

Fuck, it’s so hot having Benrey _under_ him, taking whatever Gordon lets him have. Gordon speeds up his rise and fall on top of Benrey’s cock, watching Benrey’s wrecked expression, complete with drool and his tongue hanging out. Gordon did that to him. All of it. 

Gordon shakes as he clenches down around Benrey each time he drops back down. He’s close, he can feel it. So he rubs at his cock quicker and firmer, savouring how full he is of pleasure, how full he is of Benrey’s cock. His cunt flutters around the length inside him and then it tips over into squeezing hard around Benrey in powerful waves, and he can barely manage to draw himself up and drop back down on the cock inside him one last time before his eyes close and pleasure drives all his thoughts away. Only the hand braced on Benrey’s chest keeps him upright.

In the middle of it, he hears Benrey moan and yell out a long ‘fuuuck’ and feels Benrey’s cock twitch and writhe inside him, and a rush of heat in his cunt, and he moans as he realises that Benrey’s coming too. Gordon bears down extra hard on his cock, squeezing like he can force every last drop out of it. Gordon caught Benrey, he should get to have _all_ of his cum, he decides dazedly. 

Even when his orgasm fades away, Gordon doesn’t ease off. He wants more and he’s going to get it, right up until Benrey goes completely soft. Gordon fucks himself on Benrey’s cock, looking down to watch light blue cum leaking from his cunt every time he raises himself up. It makes a ridiculous squelching noise when he slides back down again, but that’s not enough to stop him from biting his lip at the sight of Benrey’s cum leaking out of him. He strokes his cock and clenches around the warm feeling of cum inside him, and shudders his way through a second, smaller orgasm.

When he looks back up, he sees Benrey staring at him with his mouth open and cheeks all flushed. His pupils are all dilated, no doubt he’s still coming down from his own orgasm.

“So fuckin’ hot,” Benrey mumbles. “Fuck, Freeman, wish I could take a pic of how you look right now.”

“Oh. Um. Thanks.” The absolute absurd thing is that Gordon blushes at the compliment. He tries to muster up his dom voice from earlier while still experiencing extreme cumbrain, and only barely manages. “You lived up to my expectations, good job.”

“I was a good boy for Gordon?” Benrey looks weirdly open and vulnerable, and it makes Gordon’s stomach twist. Damn it, he started doing this in the first place to get some sort of vindictive enjoyment out of tormenting Benrey after all he made Gordon go through, but now after nutting hard a few times Gordon can’t bring himself to be _truly_ mean to Benrey. He’s such a fucking push over.

“Yeah, you were a good boy for me.” Gordon licks his lips while thinking. “If you keep behaving yourself we might do this again sometimes.”

“Cool, and uh. Sweet and stuff. Thanks man.” Benrey throws a thumbs up and lies back down, letting out a sigh and smacking his lips together in apparent contentment.

“I’ll be right back,” Gordon says, pushing himself up off Benrey and standing unsteadily. He feels cum dripping out of him as he does, and bites back a small moan when he looks down to see the inside of his thighs painted blue. That’s a visual he’ll be replaying to himself over and over. It’s so weirdly hot. He gets distracted for a second running his fingers over and through the cum on his thighs before he snaps himself out of it.

Time to retrieve that cache of water bottles and wet wipes and a blanket. He makes a detour on the way and picks up Benrey’s pants from where he’d made Benrey take them off. When he gets back with everything, Benrey has his eyes closed and is making muffled ‘bwuh’ sounds as he spits out the occasional blue bubble of Sweet Voice.

Gordon drops a bottle of water right on his chest to interrupt his chillout time. Benrey opens his eyes and looks up at him questioningly.

“Drink it. I made you run your ass off and you’re probably low on liquids now.”

“Awwwww. Gordon Freeman being nice to Benrey?” Benrey’s tone is teasing. Gordon frowns at him.

“I’m plenty nice. Now shut up and drink before I change my mind about doing this again.”

Benrey chugs the water like a wild hog before crushing the bottle against his forehead as if it’s a drinks can. Gordon stares at him in bemusement, wondering if Benrey is trying to piss him off or actually thinks that’s something people do after drinking from a plastic bottle.

He grouchily throws the blanket around Benrey’s shoulders, rolling his eyes when Benrey spouts some nonsense about getting the VIP treatment.

“It’s aftercare, dumbass. Put on your pants.”

Gordon cleans his thighs off with the wet wipes and gets dressed while Benrey struggles upright and into his pants. Gordon snickers at the way Benrey wobbles about on unsteady legs. He's really exhausted, huh?

That doesn't stop Gordon chucking another water bottle at his head and barking out a laugh when it beans him right in the face. 

"You seriously need to work on your reaction times, bud."

“I dunno, looks like you like bullyin’ me about it, asshole.”

Gordon herds Benrey out of the building and into the car, automatically getting Benrey’s seatbelt on him and the blanket wrapped around him to keep him warm before he even has the chance to remind himself that he’s fussing over the alien who tried to kill him. With whom he has chosen to engage in intricate kink scenes regardless.

Good life choices, Gordon. At least it was really hot.

Benrey quickly falls asleep during the ride home, which is annoying because it leaves Gordon alone with his thoughts, but also welcome because it means Gordon won’t have to suffer through Benrey’s music selection again. He puts on the best of The Eagles for easy listening and nods his head along as he drives. 

Halfway through the drive home he has a belated realisation. Is Benrey a mammal? He’s got nipples, so he has to be, right…? Or maybe he copied those from humans to fit in. Is it more or less weird for there to be alien mammals from other planets? He can’t decide. He has to steer himself away from thinking about it too hard.

Once he pulls up in front of his place, he shakes Benrey awake and tells him he can take the couch for the night because he’s clearly too tired to make his way home. Benrey gives him the biggest shit-eating grin ever and Gordon realises he may have made a terrible mistake.

Luckily for him it turns out that Benrey is exhausted and falls asleep before he can cause any trouble or pass judgement on Gordon’s gaming collection. Which, look, it’s pretty normcore, yeah, but all his games are _good_ games. Gordon brushes his teeth and sets his alarm and then falls asleep having an imaginary argument with Benrey over what counts as a good game.

-

In the morning he gets up to make coffee, and nearly drops his mug right on the ground when the first thing he hears is “Yooooo, Freeman, I think you cured me of being all afraid all the time by riding my dick so hard yesterday.”

Oh no. Gordon helped make Benrey a pain in the ass again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment to hear what you thought of my fic.


End file.
